The present invention disclosed herein relates to a diode and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to the Schottky diode using a nanowire and a method of fabricating the same.
A nanowire may have a mesoscopic size between a microscopic size and an atomic size. For example, the nanowire has a quasi one-dimensional structure of a rod shape with the diameter of less than about 100 nm. Among nanowires, a semiconductor nanowire has a variety of applicability in the fields of an electronic device and an optical device due to characteristics such as quantum confinement and ballistic transport.
The nanowire may be formed through a top-down method or a bottom-up method. The top-down method is a method of etching a substrate by dry or wet etch process after forming a patterned mask on the substrate. The bottom-up method is a method of growing a nanowire on a substrate by using a seed and a source gas.
The semiconductor nanowire fabricated in such a manner operates as an electronic device only if doped with a impurity. However, since it is difficult to obtain a uniform distribution of dopant in a nanowire, a impurity doping process is the cause of degradation of the characteristics of the nanowire.
For example, a typical method of fabricating the Schottky diode may include a doping process of a p-type or n-type impurity after forming a semiconductor nanowire. However, since a impurity is not uniformly distributed in a semiconductor nanowire and segregated at the surface of the semiconductor nanowire, the performance of the Schottky diode may be degraded.